


It Gets Lonely

by JenBullbennycolonfan23



Category: Bull (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenBullbennycolonfan23/pseuds/JenBullbennycolonfan23
Summary: Thiss is something that I had an idea for with  The Sleepy Producer quite some time back. I am just getting it moved over from fanfiction.net   Hope people enjoy.
Relationships: Benny Colón/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

This is after Prior Bad Acts Season 3 episode 13:  
Benny Colon opened he door to his apartment and then reset his alarm after he walked inside . The jacket to his suit went on one end of his long but well loved couch . He had bought it when he had gotten his job at the DAs office and the caramel brown couch had stayed with him .He pulled off his tie and then unbuttoned his shirt collar at the top and headed to the shower. He had eaten leftover salad at TAC and a reheated slice of garlic bread from pizza and pasta night the previous day. He pulled the white t shirt off that he had under his dress shirt and laid it on the bed with some seats that he was lazy in around the house. Then he pulled off boxers that were a gift form Cable for his birthday and smiled. R2-D2. He missed her. He went into the shower with a pewter gray towel and his robe that had Objection on the back. Izzy had thought it was funny when she had bought it for him one Christmas . He turned on the water and for a moment was glad he had gotten jets in here when his bathroom had been renovated by the owner of his townhouse . He treated himself once in a while just like with his Bvlgari shower gel and soap. He washed his body and then stuck his head under the spray with some shampoo to wash his hair .  
After a few minutes he was finished and dried off. He walked out of his bathroom and got redressed.  
Then he went into the kitchen and opened the cabinet above the sink. His bottle of Jack Daniels from his parents when he had passed the bar. Seemed like the time to open it finallly and so he did. He poured some into a tumbler and took a slow swallow. Tears filled his eyes and he said “ Gentleman Jack.”  
Then he heard the sound of his door buzzer . He answered “ Yeah.”  
“ Benny it’s me.” He blinked for a moment surprised to hear her voice. “ Come in Doc.” He clicked the door open and in walked Anna Rossi the cardiac surgeon who had operated on Bull after his heart attack. She was brunette and curvy for being Italian and Cuban and had amazing green eyes . She was also a hair taller than Benny in heels which she didn’t wear often.  
“ I wanted to be here. I didn’t like how we left things.”  
“ You asked for some space and I gave it . That’s what a gentleman does at least according to my mama.”  
“ I know but I haven’t been able to get you out of my head and then I heard about your father.”  
“ I’m still working on that. It was a hell of a week and I’m exhausted.”  
“ Well then come with me and we’ll snuggle on the couch until you want to go to bed. “  
“ Thank you.” He kissed her on the lips. “ By the way thank you for those jeans. You know I love you in them.”  
“ You’re welcome and those sweats do some rally good things for you too.”  
“ You flatter my ego.” Bennys face flushed a little .


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Benny and Anna just being together

Benny walked back over to the couch and sat down. Annas black cat Boo came over to him and Benny lifted him up near his feet did a little while. Anna saw that Bennys feet were bare so she got the blanket she had brought form her house and placed it around the lower half of Bennys body. “ Honey come here.” Anna moved a Bennys head gently to her shoulder. “ There that’s much better.” Benny was petting Boo and rubbing under his chin when some tears slidden his face slowly.   
“ “ You know since you’ve got my cat what do I get in return?” Anna joker while she ran her hand over his jawline slowly.  
“ Well actually .” Benny reached into his sweatpants pocket and pulled out a small box. “ This is a ring but well not that ring. I wanted you to have something that belonged to my mom. Since you have a birthday in January like her I think it make sense for you to wear it. “ Benny slid the garnet and diamond ring onto her finger.  
“ Oh wow this is beautiful and it was your moms. I won’t ever take it off Benny.” She kissed him then.  
“ I wanted you to have something that says I’m committed to you and that I love you. She told me to keep that for when I found the right woman to wear it and I did.”  
Anna’s eyes were teary it she was smiling. “ I love it but why now?”  
“ Well I wanted something happy so it seemed like the moment. Someone told me that one day I would find a woman who is a spitfire but who challenges me and loves me all at the same time. My dad felt that way about my mom .” Benny ran his hand over Boo’s black fur for a moment .  
“ You know he only wanted to sleep on your side of the bed at my place. He seemed to be fond of “ your” pillow.  
Bennys face softened. “ And I’ve heard dogs are more than likely to get attached to the people around them before cats. Guess Boo is the exception to the rule.”  
“ He knows you have a big heart unde the super lawyer exterior . and that you’re hurting right now. He’s good like that .”  
Benny nodded and then kissed Anna . “ My love so are you., You do fix broken hearts for a living after all.”


	3. Back To Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny returns to TAC after the loss of his father . He wants his routine back again as much as he can find it.

Three days after Bennys father had died :  
He was in the relaxation room at TAC looking through some files for Bull to see if they were potential cases or not. He had one of the playlists on his phone that Anna had made for him The Chainsmokers or something . He was reading a file when he heard footsteps come into the room. Heels and some light floral perfume so he knew it was Marissa.  
“ I brought you coffee Benny . You didn’t get your usual French Roast fix.”  
“ Thanks Marissa I guess I was distracted this morning.”  
“ You could have had more time off.”  
“ I would have just sat at my apartment and stared at he walls and eaten too much.”  
“ I see well just know we’re here and I like the new music.”  
“ Oh a friend put that on my phone . She likes the newer stuff.”  
“ Well I hope she is good fto you.”  
“ She is.”  
Marissa smiled and sat Bennys coffee mug with a pitbull dressed as Superman on it down on the table. It was a birthday gift from Bull and had the words Super Lawyer on the bottom . One of a few Benny couldn’t part with in the office.  
Benny went back to the file and drank some coffee slowly . he worked for a while and then he heard a knock on the doorframe.  
“ Bull.”  
“ Well you look comfortable on that couch . and what teenager are you dating now that plays that music?”  
“ Your heart surgeon but you don’t remember Dr. Rossi much I’m sure and she’s 38.”  
“ I think I heard that name in ICU but then I was pretty out of it.”  
“ You gave her a challenge but she managed to fix your heart.”  
“ I see and what is she doing for yours?”  
“ She makes me happy . And also makes more money than I do.”  
“ I wondered about the new ties.”  
“ She likes me in purple so she found an Armani for me.” He shrugged  
“ Other ones are from Izzy for standing up at her wedding with her.”  
“ I see.”, Bull shrugged   
“ “ Do you see any potential in those files ?”  
“ Well the first one doesn’t have much of a defense . Pretty cut and dried . Haven’t looked at the others yet.”  
“ All right I’ll leave you to it. It’s a good thing to be happy Benny.”


	4. Valentines Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny and Anna celebrate Valentines Day as things become more serious between them

It was Valentines Day . And the first year Benny Colon was going to so it right for Anna. He had placed some cards in the dresser with her scrubs so she wouldn’t miss them earlier in the week and gotten her flowers from the corner bodega. But tonight was going to be really special . He had saved a certain gift for when they had dinner that he knew she would love. He had even gotten her a card from Boo.   
He was looking for a tie to wear to work when he saw a gift bag hanging with his usual ones on the rack in his closet. He smiled and took it down. Wow she had gotten him a tie that was Armani and also a bottle of Jack Daniels with two cards. He found a shirt to go with he tie that was pewter gray with a splash or two of purple in it . It would be perfect for the new client today. He placed the Jack Daniels on the corner of the dresser for now and then opened the two cards. He smiled as he opened the one that had a monkey on the front and said I go bananas for you and also the one that simply said Happy Valentines Dax from the cat and was singed “ Your furry son Boo.”  
Then he went into the kitchen after he had finished dressing and smelled something chocolate  
“ Happy Valentines Day Dod . I love the tie and gentleman Jack and my cards.” He smiled and rubbed Boos’s ears gently . “ You too bud. There’s some canned tuna in the fridge for you later.”  
Anna smiled. “ You spoil him Benny.”   
“ Why not he’s a good cat.”  
“ Well I decided to make some chocolate chip French toast this morning .” “ It just needs a minute in the oven and I ha e some sliced strawberries for on top .”  
“ That sounds amazing honey. “ Benny kissed her cheek and then poured coffee.   
“ So where are we going for dinner tonight ?”  
“ That’s a surprise It it’s not really fancy . Just wear something red and you’ll be fine.”  
“ All right I just ah e rounds today so it should be an early one. I love you in that tie.”  
Benny smiled. “ I know it’s good for a new client.”  
They sat down at Anna’s kitchen counter and ate breakfast.  
“ I should really think about moving in here . It is closer to TAC than my place after all.”  
“ That reminds me I do have one more gift for you Benny.” She gave him a small box wrapped in red paper .  
“ What’s this?”  
“ Open it and see.”  
Benny unwrapped the box and smiled when he saw what was inside . There was a keychain that said “ I love my lawyer and it had a newly mad key on it.  
“ Welocme home, you do know the alarm code afte all.”  
Benny leaned over and gently kissed her. “ Yes I do and I can’t wait to be here with you all the time sweetie.”


	5. Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny and Anna take a weekend away for some downtime and then it’s back to work on Monday Final chapter for now

After a weekend away with Anna and some good pasta wine and sleep, Benny Colon was feeling pretty good as he walked into TAC on Monday morning. He was humming a little as he poured his coffee.  
“ Well someone and a good weekend. Was the good doctor in?”  
“ You know she was Bull.”  
“ Good for you.”  
Benny swallowed some coffee slowly . “ Anna worries about me .” He said quietly .  
“ Do you want to tell about it ?” Bull asked as he munched some granola with Greek yogurt.  
“ I’m just not used to this with a woman in my life. It hasn’t happened much before now .”  
“ That’s what love is Benny.”  
“ Well then I’ve got it bad.” His neck got a little red.  
“ You have been less of a pit bull around here lately.” Jason cracked  
“ Ha.” Benny replied with a little smile.  
“ It’s good to be happy Benny.”  
“ I know.”  
“ If you want you can go home an hour earlier tonight. Might make Anna happier.”  
“ Thanks Bull I’ll see what I can get done on this brief I need to file and let you know.” He got some granola as well and adds to a bowl with cranberries and brown sugar for his instant oatmeal.


End file.
